1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to display panels having improved brightness and fabrication methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that visually displays data. The display device may include a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic EL display (Electro Luminescent Display), a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, a cathode ray display or the like.
The liquid crystal display displays a desired image by disposing a liquid crystal layer between two transparent substrates and by controlling the light transmittance for each pixel in accordance with driving of the liquid crystal layer.
Since the liquid crystal itself cannot emit light in such a liquid crystal display, a separate light source unit is installed in the display to adjust the intensity of passing light through the liquid crystal installed in each pixel and realize gradation (contrast).
Here, the brightness of the display device can be determined depending on how the light incident from the light source unit is used.